


Backstage Seat

by Roseburst



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Autofellatio, Creampie, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokemon, Romance, Sex, Short & Sweet, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, excessive cum, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseburst/pseuds/Roseburst
Summary: Waking up early, a frisky Meloetta stumbles upon a duo of lovers. She takes it upon herself to watch their romance as she has some fun of her own.
Relationships: Latias(Pokemon)/Gardevoir(Pokemon)
Kudos: 9





	Backstage Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyvoir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fluffyvoir).



No light of day would greet my safe return from sleep, only a happily sleeping face. No matter how many times I saw them, these sights were truly unbeatable. I couldn’t recall when I, nor Sunshine, had passed out after hours upon hours of our bodies rubbing together. Time was never a factor nowadays… just what lovely smile I would see in the morning.  
The Roserade’s breasts slowly pushed against mine every so often with her breath, the girl still fast asleep. Her thorn-crowned head was surprisingly beautiful, laying against the flowers we lay on. I could still remember her bouncing breasts as my balls wetly slapped her cute butt, her moans of pleasure mixed with happy compliments of my own form…  
Wait! Before I could wake the Roserade, I quickly transmitted myself into a standing position beside her flowerbed. A few more moments and my quickly-growing penis would have shot right back up her still oozing snatch… and as fun as that sounded, her peaceful breathing was too cute to interrupt. Besides, we could always continue later… and perhaps one of the others was in need of some love.  
“Thank you, Rift…” Sunshine suddenly whispered. “I hope to hear your lovely voice again soon.”  
“Always.” I softly replied. Despite having failed my mission, I still turned to leave the garden, letting my friend return to her relaxation. She likely wouldn’t be up until sunrise, which was still a decent ways off. At this hour, Expanse was probably still in his more active mood, flying around town… if he wasn’t bedding someone, that was. There’s no way someone wasn’t awake though… I just had to find out who.  
Maybe even one of our guests had awoken! Oh, they would be fun to talk to. Maybe they’ll even be fans, but I doubt it. Perhaps I could make them into some, though, with a bit of work. I still kept a slow pace as I walked through the house… the last thing I wanted to do was wake them! Will had been nice enough to let them stay in some of the empty rooms for the Winter Festival, and he wouldn’t be happy with me bothering the others… at least for a moment. Even though we’d kiss and make up in a moment’s notice.  
The halls were empty this morning, though… wish I knew the time. Still, being in my more nimble form certainly helped… hopefully none of the guests would mind my long, dropping member between my legs. Seeing it swinging hypnotized even me… hopefully the big girl wouldn’t have to go long without a starring role. She certainly had the talent, and the… spunk, hehe!  
But then, just from down the hallway, I saw her… that was, I saw… Breeze? No no, that couldn’t be her. When Breeze disguises herself as a human, she has this hairstyle that looks kinda like her ears… and this girl definitely had that, but she certainly didn’t have Breeze’s titanic bust. Still, she was very attractive nonetheless, wearing a red dress of some sort. The woman seemed blissfully unaware of my presence, carrying down the hallway. If I remembered correctly, that path lead to a staircase, one of the bathhouses, the rooms of Cinder, Bloom, Ranger, and Cherryblossom, as well as the exit to the backyard. Knowing those four, the rooms were vacant, and she’d have no trouble getting past without disturbing anyone. Still… was there any harm in following her?  
I mean, I already was. No point in resisting now. And speaking of Cherryblossom, I definitely knew how to be at least a decent bit sneaky… waiting until she was far gone from the hall’s corner before turning it myself, watching her open the door to the outside. Pale moonlight crept into the house before quickly retreating after the new girl, who thankfully didn’t look back at me as she shut the door behind her. Taking my time, I slowly made my way over to the door myself, looking down for a second. I could see the noodle beginning to rise from between my mounds… this really isn’t the time! And was I really that attracted to her? I didn’t even know the girl’s name! Well… she did look a lot like Breeze… maybe she was a Latias, too! That would be cool, seeing those two together. Maybe another time, though… other things to focus on right now, Rift! Such a lewd Meloetta…  
I carefully pushed the door open, peaking my eye through. Thankfully she wasn’t resting her back on the door, instead already having taken a seat below one of the nearby trees, outlooking the banks of the canal. The wind was very mild tonight, pushing the waters ever so gently, yet without even a splash. With the moon still so high in the sky, it couldn’t have been anywhere as close to dawn as I had suspected, but neither I nor the strange woman seemed to care.  
The rest of my body followed my gaze out the door, shutting it even more silently than the woman had done before… just to be sure. This was one of the only times my glowing body wasn’t going to do me any favors… hopefully I wouldn’t draw her attention. Thankfully my glow’s shade of blue mixed well with the moonlight, and it would stay that way as long as I didn’t switch to my other form, not that I had any plans to. And speaking of plans… now what? I mean, I wasn’t going to just pleasure myself at the sight of her… if I wanted that, I could just ask one of the others. Maybe I could strike up a conversation of some kind, and see what kind of wo-  
Suddenly the knob behind me began to turn, nearly scaring the soul out of my body. I quickly teleported myself away, behind one of the nearby trees so that neither the girl, nor the new visitor could see me. If it was Expanse or one of the others, I wasn’t going to stay hidden, but… I didn’t know for sure, right?  
And thankfully I was right! From the hallway came a shining woman; shiny as in differently colored, not shiny as in glowing like myself. I knew her instantly to be a Gardevoir, and a very well-endowed one at that. Not Breeze sized, for sure, but she certainly had me beat. Not that I was anyone to care about breast sizes. Her gaze shifted around for a bit, until her eyes met with those of the woman resting beneath the tree.  
“Hi!” The Gardevoir waved, smiling.  
“Uhh… hi.” The woman responded. “Who might you be?”  
“I’m Tori. Who might you be?” The Gardevoir asked, walking over to her.  
“Call me Nicole. Nice to meet you, Tori. Are you one of the Pokemon of William’s?” The woman inquired.  
“No I’m not, actually. I’m on my own.” Tori explained. The Gardevoir reached down beside the human, brushing her hand through the blades of grass as if to inspect them before taking her seat beside the woman. “It’s a nice night out. This town’s so pretty.”  
“It’s okay.” Nicole sighed.  
“Are you here for the festival?” Tori asked, waving her body side to side.  
“Yeah. Just looking to clear up my mind is all. I heard the firework displays for it are spectacular.” Nicole explained. They really were quite spectacular, especially while singing and dancing underneath them as I often did.  
“Yeah! I’m so excited to see them! I’m glad you are, too!” Tori cheered.  
“Just because I think they’re spectacular, doesn’t mean I’m excited for them.”  
“So you’re not?”  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” The human responded, placing her hands at her knees as she started to rise, only for the Gardevoir to stop her. The two paused for a moment as their eyes locked, placing the two in a silent stasis for what seemed like minutes.  
“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” Tori questioned.  
“Nothing that you need to know about.” Nicole sternly stated.  
“Can I know anyways?” Tori asked.  
“What is your problem? Let go of me.” Nicole ordered.  
“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Let go of me.” Nicole repeated. A part of me wanted to run out to break the two girls up, but the last thing these two needed was to know someone was watching their brief argument. The other part of me wanted to just teleport out of here… but neither part could take control, so here I was gonna stay.  
“Fine…” Tori sighed, releasing Nicole. “You’re so angry, but not at me. All I want to do is help you.”  
“You can’t help me.” Nicole puffed.  
“Why not?” Tori asked.  
“Because… I don’t know you.” Nicole responded.  
“I’m not sure what you mean.” Tori explained.  
“If you’re reading my emotions, I don’t understand why you can’t.” Nicole said.  
“You don’t seem happy about me doing it, so I’ve stopped.” Tori exclaimed. “I don’t want to make you upset. I want to make you happy.”  
“That’s a first.” Nicole weakly laughed.  
“Are you lonely?” Tori asked. Instead of a response, the girl’s knees buckled, carrying her back down to the grass where she quickly took her seat, avoiding eye contact with the Gardevoir.  
“Look… I appreciate the sentiment and all. I really do. But maybe you should find someone else to talk to.” Nicole advised. “You can’t help me.”  
“Not if you keep that attitude.” Tori puffed, placing a hand on the girl’s wrist. “If you want friendship, why not take mine?”  
“Probably because I've known you for all of ten seconds. Do you honestly expect me to fall in love with someone who's-”  
The woman was instantly cut off as the Gardevoir’s other hand snapped forward, pinning the girl's other arm down. The Gardevoir’s lips smashed into her face long before the human could muster a response, save for a few muffled words. For a moment I would've guessed that Nicole would force herself away from the touchy Pokemon, but no- her eyes remained opened and still as the rest of her form did, pressed against the Pokemon's. The duo could have been locked in their position for minutes before I noticed a soft lapling sound… undeniably the music of dancing tongues. My dress was quickly parting as my member began growing… but it could wait for a time. The schedule had their show before mine.  
They broke moments later, eyeing each other with expressions alien to each other. Tori looked blissfully locked in her own world, while her friend looked like she was looking down a sharp cliff. The Gardevoir slowly withdrew her hands away from the other woman, who continued to remain still.  
“Why?” Nicole weakly asked.  
“The skin is the fastest way to the heart.” Tori whimsically explained. “And you seemed to enjoy it.”  
“Maybe out of lust… but I want more than that... love doesn't come from a random kiss.” Nicole sighed.  
“Why not?”  
“You love someone by having moments with them, spending countless hours devoting yourselves and getting to know one another. Not making out in some guy’s backyard.” Nicole replied.  
“Well… you won't find love if you restrict yourself like that. I do love you… I can see the wonderful soul below that disguise of yours. And I can feel that you like me, too.” Tori smiled. “Why don't we try something?”  
“...you know I'm…” Nicole stuttered.  
“Do you want to try?” Tori sweetly asked again.  
“Just… tell me what you're talking about!” Nicole countered.  
“Show me your real body… and let's get to know each other a little better.” Tori peacefully grinned. Her wide-lipped smile was one untainted of lust, and shaking every so often… perhaps she had a bit of nervousness under the surface. The woman didn't seem to notice at the very least, bowing her head as a soft light began to envelop her, glittering against the canal’s waves. The light faded away just as quickly as it had come, in its spot a figure I knew well. The Eon Pokemon Latias, just as I had thought! Almost thought. Whatever. She was just like how Breeze was before being transformed, her body much larger than the Gardevoir’s, who was unsurprised by the reveal. But her smile had begun to quiver slightly more often.  
“Have you d-done this before?” Nicole shyly asked, her voice much more angelic. The Gardevoir let out a deep breath before inching towards the dragon, placing a hand on her side.  
“Yes and no. Let's not talk details.” She said, rubbing the other Pokemon’s skin softly. “Have you?”  
“No… only watched…” Nicole weakly replied, her long neck curling around to face her partner. “I have no hands-on experience…”  
“No worries… let's just be patient with each other then.” Tori smiled, her fingers slipping through the dragon’s ultra-fine feathers. Her hand slipped its way down her side, pushing Nicole upwards as it reached under her.  
“Are you going to let me see it?” Tori asked.  
“A-alright…” Nicole puffed, rolling her lower body over. Just between her tail fins, a large, smooth and pink shaft rose out like a tower from the blanket of red. The Latias’ eyes slammed shut as likely fully understood what she was doing. Still, the shiny Fairy’s hand slowly began to stroke it, her eyes never leaving the embarrassed woman.  
“Quite the lucky one…” Tori giggled, making the Latias tensely shiver. The penis throbbed as her reaction lapped against it like a wave, a small drop of precum dripping out of the orifice on its tip. Nicole had a very long but smooth member … peaking in thickness around the middle with a fine tipped point, much like Cinder… but nothing like the one Gale has. Perhaps they were different varients of one another… but one thing was certain. My own dick, having forced my dress aside, was begging for attention. It poked at my cleavage… showing off like it always did. I gently pressed my breasts against it as I continued watching from my hideaway, too entranced to make a getaway.  
“T-that feels nice…” Nicole whispered, her member flopping in Tori’s grasp.  
“I wonder why you were hiding yourself… you are quite the beauty.” Tori said as she caught Nicole opening her eyes. “All of you.”  
“Y-you look g-good too…” Nicole shyly replied.  
“Thank you. I try my best.” The Gardevoir whimsically responded, her head descending forward to plant a kiss on the Latias’ shaft.  
“Mwaaa~” Nicole moaned, arcing her neck backwards. Unable to resist myself, I planted a kiss on my own tip, sucking out a bit of liquid. I had to stop myself from ignoring the duo in favor of myself, I just had to. They were too cute, too loving… I couldn't miss this.  
“Have you wanted this sort of thing for awhile?” Tori asked, tapping her tongue against the Latias.  
“Y-yes…” Nicole stuttered.  
“Would you mind telling me some of your… other dreams?” The Gardevoir asked, her fingers pumping the Lati’s loose skin.  
“I… I've always wanted to… settle down with someone…” Nicole shyly answered, struggling to keep her eyes open.  
“You mean like having a house together?” Tori sweetly asked.  
“Y-yeah… having someone to rest with, to have hold me…”  
“I think that's very cute… you know… I happen to run a flower shop, and I'd be happy to have you.”  
“You w-would?”  
“Of course… it gets lonely from time to time, and I would greatly enjoy having someone so cute and loveable to lend a hand. You could even help me pick the flowers.”  
“That's v...very nice of you, Tori…” Nicole shyly said, letting the Gardevoir pull her head back into a kiss, their lips bouncing off of one another. The Gardevoir’s hand still tightly gripped against the Latias’ shaft, tugging her skin as she went. Precum had begun to leak out in droves, coating the dragon’s member in a film of sticky liquids… something her, Gale and Will definitely had in common. It made me a bit jealous… but at least I had a size advantage over this particular Latias… not that it mattered. We both had our ups and downs, and I was having half a mind to join them… but with how things were going, it was probably best to stick with a self-titjob and call it a day.  
The two broke once again, but this time, Tori wasted no time in moving her lips towards her prize, her mouth sinking down around the dragon’s shaft. A shape like that looked easy to gulp down, and that was exactly what Tori decided to do, a small bulge appearing on her neck before she withdrew to repeat the process. Nicole once again shut her eyes as she threw her moans into the grass, her member violently twitching as the Gardevoir continued her exploration. I could hear a soft gulp from her every so often, likely downing some of her partner's precum… I could only imagine how it tasted. My experiences with Lati spunk told me that it was very thick, warm and sweet, compared to the somewhat bitter taste of humans… not that both aren't delicious in their own right!  
“Y-you're so warm…” Nicole moaned, making the Gardevoir loose a muffled giggle before popping her lips off the dragon’s penis.  
“That's not the only thing of mine that's warm.” Tori explained, pushing Nicole’s penis aside as she crawled her way up the Lati’s belly, letting her member rest on her back. The Gardevoir’s breasts gently squished against Nicole’s feathers, her arms wrapping around the base of her neck. “You are, too.”  
“I-...I'm sorry for being rude to you…” Nicole shyly whispered.  
“It's no problem…” Tori replied, letting the Latias place her arms around her waist.  
“Do you really… want me to run a shop with you…?”  
“I think you'd be a great partner. I love you.”  
“I… I l-love you, too…” Nicole slowly said, planting a weak kiss on Tori’s forehead. The two slowly tightened their hold on each other, the Latias wrapping her neck around Tori’s head. Watching them made me blush… and even though I had been in that situation countless times… I never ceased to desire it so much. After they finished… perhaps Sunshine would let me rejoin her for some more cuddles…  
“Shall we continue?” Tori weakly asked.  
“I… I would love to…” Nicole smiled.  
“Then we are on the same page.” Tori responded, looking behind her. The Latias’ member was still waving around, and she wasn't going to leave it unattended for long. Her hand waved through the air, psychically guiding it to her soaked snatch… I hadn't noticed if Tori was playing with it, to be honest. But I still had a perfect view of Nicole’s tip slipping inside her, the duo moaning in bliss.  
Tori wasted no time in sinking down onto the dragon before bouncing back up. The length she was taking was considerable for a human, but I couldn't be sure if she was taking her full capacity or not… but neither party seemed disappointed about it. Nicole’s hands guided the smaller Pokemon up and down her shaft, struggling to keep eye contact with the Gardevoir. Then, the Latias suddenly tightened her grip, bringing both Tori and myself to a stop.  
“You're c-crying…” Nicole whined.  
“I'm crying because I am happy, Nicole… I love you…” Tori whispered, running her fingers down the Latias’ neck. The dragon’s lip quivered before she continued aiding Tori’s movements, her own eyes beginning to well up. The Gardevoir’s legs quickly wrapped around the Latias’ sides, grinding her body closer to the Pokemon, her breasts still jiggling despite being pressed so hard against her feathers.  
Meanwhile, I was doing my best to remain silent, gently sucking on my tip, my fingers pumping into my folds. I couldn't help myself… was there any harm in enjoying the show? I was just… sharing the pleasure is all. Maybe I had gotten too used to watching the others have sex that it had become normal… for worse or for better. Still, even though my licks were gentle and my pumping slow… I wasn't going to be able to hold my orgasm much longer…  
“Tori, I… I'm close…” Nicole moaned, locking eyes with her partner again.  
“Don't bother pulling out… there's no danger, and I w-want to see how much you have in there…” Tori smiled, wiping away some moisture from under Nicole’s eyes.  
“Then d-don’t say I didn't warn you, Tori…” Nicole replied. The Latias began moving Tori with increased speed as precum began dripping out from her in tiny waterfalls. The Shiny Pokemon’s moans began to intensify as her arms reached upwards towards Nicole’s head, only for the Latias to suddenly let out a blissful cry, pushing half of her shaft into the girl. Her member began to send bulges up its shaft, and one after another they vanished inside her. The waterfalls began to join up as a flood of love juices poured out of Tori, feeding the grass below. But even it couldn't hold the torrent in, as a puddle of liquid began to envelop the grassy blades, seeping up against the pair's skin.  
The sight of the Latias’ orgasm gave me just what I needed to find mine. I struggled to gulp down every last drop of my cum to prevent myself from making noise, but that wasn't going to happen… blasts began to seep out my lips and down my chin, but I let it happen… my gulps had likely grown louder than drips the liquid made anyways. Thankfully I exhausted myself not before long… but Nicole was still going… Latis really were made up of 80% love juices, haha!  
But I didn't have to wait long before the flow stopped, and the puddle remained at its current size. Both girls were panting wildly, eyeing each other with equal whimsy. The Latias’ member wasn't decreasing in size in the slightest, keeping the two close together.  
“That w-was amazing…” Nicole moaned. Tori couldn't muster a response, instead pulling herself off of the Latias’ cock, splashing her body against the juice puddle. Her stomach was bloated to the point of pregnancy… a feeling I could certainly remember. The ultra-sweet and slightly spicy taste that dominated my mouth made me curious as to Nicole’s taste… but I wasn't going to lick it off the ground, no.  
“Y-you see? Love isn't that complicated…” Tori blissfully explained, rolling to face her stomach towards me, her eyes shut. The Latias was quick to nudge herself forward, spooning the Gardevoir as well as the large dragon could.  
“You mean… you want to stick together?” Nicole shyly asked.  
“Of course… I meant what I said… we'd make great partners…”  
“I… I think so, too.”  
“What do you think, miss Rift?”  
“That I'm going to exit stage right.”


End file.
